


Talk to Me

by TheGreatZura



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sayo being a big gay dummy, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatZura/pseuds/TheGreatZura
Summary: Sayo has something on her mind and talks to the only person she could think of





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably update Fabricated but I just had this idea and I wanted to write it down before I forgot. (I'm quite forgetful).

Sayo groaned for about the twentieth time that evening. She couldn’t practice her guitar. She couldn’t focus. She needed to clear her mind, all she could think about were the events that had unfolded earlier....  
[Sayo had just finished band practice and was heading home when her ears couldn’t help but pick up a nearby conversation.  
“That Hina Hikawa is something isn’t she,” a voice mused. “She only picked the guitar up a few months ago and now she’s this good.”  
“I heard she has a twin sister,” another voice piped up. “Saki or something.”  
The first voice laughed. “Probably not as good as her.” Sayo clenched her fists and urged herself to keep walking….]

Sayo sighed and placed the blue instrument down on her bed. She was used to it, the feeling of having her efforts amount to nothing. Everything she did, Hina could do better. She needed someone to talk to. Her mind immediately brought up the notion of talking to Hina. Sayo shot it down in immediately. Hina most likely wouldn’t understand, she wasn’t very good at understanding how others felt. Sayo’s eyes wandered to her phone. There was a message. She picked her phone up and hit the RINE app.

Hazawa-san: Hey Sayo-san, you didn’t show up for baking lessons today

Sayo: Ah, I’m sorry it must have slipped my mind!

Hazawa-san: It’s alright, busy day?

Sayo: I suppose so

Hazawa-san: If you are feeling stressed feel free to talk to me (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*

Sayo: I am a bit frazzled...would it be alright if I called you?

Hazawa-san: Of course it would Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

Sayo: Alright then

Sayo shook her head, an amused smile on her face. She didn’t understand why Tsugumi used those kaomojis or whatever they were called. They were certainly cute. She thought it fit very well. Sayo brought up her contacts and scrolled until she found the contact, Hazawa-san. Then, she hit call. The line rang for a bit, then Tsugumi picked up.  
“Sayo-san!” Tsugumi said, clearly elated to be talking to Sayo.  
“Hello Hazawa-san,” Sayo greeted back, another small smile making its way up her face.  
“So, how may I help you?” Tsugumi asked, her voice soft with concern.  
“How do I even begin,” Sayo chuckled lowly. She took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Tsugumi about what she had heard by CiRCLE. Tsugumi was a very good listener. Sayo never felt any more comfortable than she did at the moment.  
“I see,” Tsugumi said. “It must have been very stressful.”  
“I suppose so,” Sayo sighed, rubbing her eyes unceremoniously.   
“Don’t listen to them,” Tsugumi said softly. “You’re perfect just the way you are.” Sayo felt her heartbeat quicken rapidly.   
“I’m not as talented as Hina though,” Sayo murmured. “She’ll always be better than me.”  
“Hina may be great at memorizing things but she has trouble picking up on other’s feelings,” Tsugumi alleged. Sayo chuckled lightly at that.  
“Thank you Hazawa-san,” Sayo said genuinely. “ I feel a whole lot better now.”  
“It’s no problem,” Tsugumi said confidently. “I’m always here if you want to talk.”   
“Of course,” Sayo replied, smiling fully this time.  
“Say,” Tsugumi began. “Would you like to drop by tomorrow to make up the lesson?”  
“Yes,” Sayo said without a beat. “That would be lovely.” Tsugumi’s soft giggles rang from the other end. Sayo could feel her cheeks reddening more and more.  
“See you tomorrow,” Tsugumi said cheerilly. “Bye” Then the call ended. Sayo flopped down onto her bed. She groaned, [I must have sounded so weird]. She grabbed her pillow and rolled around softly agonizing about how weird she must have sounded for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a head-canon that Sayo becomes a blushing mess whenever she says something odd around her crush. As always comments and kudos are always appreciated. They make my day aa~


End file.
